team_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnathan Lee
Johnathan Lee is 16 years old who uses the power of Creation and Destruction (a very OP power) Johnathan is in neither teams but can be recruited for a good reason. But as time progresses, he leans towards Team End. If on Mal, he'll ONLY kill humans and question Team End's morality of humanity. If on Team End, he'll exterminate the villains....fast.... He's mainly a happy, shy, careful person but if he's very happy, both of his eyes are rainbow colored and become very generous (some occasions he'll give you some box of Pocky Sticks which is his favorite snack). But if provoked or very stressed, both eyes become demonic and he'll mercilessly kill any "humans". He wears a "Robe of Eternity", a white and black robe with a rainbow circuitry, a picture of Japanese waves, starry skies with shooting stars, and two red eyes on his sleeves. Underneath it is a black and white stripe outfit with white and black shoes. He wields "Needle of Creation and Destruction" made from "pure sacred materials". He can hide his black and white wings and use it for flight and attack. He's friends with some of the Team End Members like Ben the Daybreon and Snide " Tell me... why do you believe your humans, your creators? Do you vow to protect their life even though they are controlling yours? Let me ask you this... What if I kill you right there? Will your Creator mourn for you or will they make a new OC and play with them? The truth is, you all, OCs, are controlled. They make a story about you, a hero or an enemy and you are forced to witness your friend's death over and over just by reading and dreaming the same scene over and over. What if WE can change the story by cutting the puppeteer's strings, kill your human creator, and claim your true freedom! Answer me, if true freedom what you truly desire, then fight for liberty! " ''-Johnathan Lee'' Background Million years ago, his father, a Destructor, ran away from a war between mankind and ancient civilization. His mother is about to die and release all 15 kids to the future before her death. Mankind won and drank their blood to create and destroy by their own will (which corrupt them till date). Johnathan is sent to the future and is birthed to a human family. After 16 years of development, he ran away because his family rejected him. He found a pokuman eevee, Hans, and start to live with him. As time passed, he realized that everything DA artist's OCs are revealed to be real beings. His first OC friend is Ben the Daybreon, who is part of Team End. However, Johnathan is threatened and witness Han's murder scene. He rejected humanity and Ben's invite to Team End and sent destruction to Earth. He's been stopped but have taken shelter in another dimension called Animia, a planet imagination and utopia rules and OCs, monsters, and humans unite for peace (which is very ironic). He met Kuro, the poochyena, AB, Absol Brian, and Arie, the arcanine, as a family. Trying to befriend OCs, he realized it's the same reaction as humanity, corrupted. So, he went to the center of Animia to control the energy core (if controlled, it can grant any wish BUT reset to the beginning of life). Johnathan again been stopped and commits suicide, thinking he isn't wanted. Johnathan has been revived along with Hans, now a Sylveon (who somehow got revived). Together, they changed their identity to start learning TF (transformation), meeting new friends along the way. However, his identity has been revealed and Hans left him to find his mate. Johnathan tf'ed himself to a fennekin and starts to live as one as long as he remembered... 3 years later... Johnathan came back to his friends and were greeted by apologies. He's redeemed but still questions humanity. Now, he roams along everywhere in a quest to find his pokemon friends (though, he'll stop by at Deviantville, Team End, Team Mal, and his friend's house on the way). Forms Normal Form: Angelic Form: Coming Soon Demonic Form: Coming Soon Purgatory Form: Coming Soon Kitsune: http://litcamact.deviantart.com/art/Kitusne-TF-pt-2-508924717?q=gallery%3ALitCamAct&qo=1 Fennekin: Looks like a regular one. Weapons and Power He carries his "Shining Needle of Creation and Destruction". It's used like a sword and a magic staff and the same time. Johnathan uses it for danmaku power and create portals with tears. His main power is danmaku, which consists of hundreds of bullets creating a beautiful pattern that will kill you if you touch it. http://www.bing.com/images/search?q=danmaku&qpvt=danmaku&qpvt=danmaku&FORM=IGRE However, his theme of danmaku is creation and destruction with names that focus on time, space, element, folklore, space, electronic, etc. Sometimes he makes gimmicks like using macro during battle, cancel TF during transformation, or flip the world upside down. Angelic Form is the same with heavenly power, However, he uses his words to control physical attacks. Demonic Form is the same but with demon power. He's a physical attacker but can sometimes use ranged attack. Purgatory form is both holy and evil power and is balanced of physical and ranged attacks. In all Angelic, Demonic, and Purgatory Form, his Needle weapon is changed to Soul Blade (referenced from Soulcaliber's weapons, Soul Edge). Strength and Weakness With danmaku power, gimmicks, and power of creation and destruction, he can demolish everything. BUT he has only one main weakness: His health is pathetic. During battle, he sets his force field to prevent getting one hit KO by.... idk... an aura sphere to the face. Tackle the force field with much damage as you can and once you break it, now's your chance to damage him. He'll either be knocked out or go for another round. Angelic Form is also weak to physical attacks. Demonic Form is weak to counter-attack. Purgatory Form.... good luck. If you want to knock him out WITHOUT combat, sneak up to him and successfully knock him out, congrats, you defeated a mortal with god like powers. If you want to fight him, make sure you know what you're doing and have "PERFECT" teamwork. He'll only fight if you want to challenge him or you provoked him. Trivia * To humans, his eyes are seen only demonic but for monsters, they can see rainbow iris and demonic eyes. * His Creation Bloodline consists of over 50 chromosomes and twice the size of human chromosomes. The reason is because they have all the DNA from all natural living beings like pokemon and canines. For example, if a Creator and a human have a baby, that baby might be a Quilava (if Quilava genes are expressed more than other DNA. I know... Biology...) or a goblin (if goblin genes are expressed more). * During free time, he TF humans and sometimes his friends. Unlike other scientists, he use his blood to track down certain fraction of DNA and modify it so there aren't mutations or cancers involved during TF. * His needle is made of a combination of pure diamond, platinum, a pinch of gold, pure silver, and special unknown element, all modified by a Creation blacksmith to remove lots of weight and make it shine. * Also into music, a percussionist. * Draws during free time. * His arch-nemesis is the guardian hero, Don Aura, the Life Guardian. Johnathan claims himself evil to Don Aura and when they meet face to face, they fight on the spot. * If he sees cute stuff, beware. Seeing them will build excessive energy, he needs a punch. * <3 hugs __FORCETOC__ Category:Original Characters Category:Stories Category:Team END Category:LitCamAct